


1月5日命题作文

by flymetothemoon16



Series: 群命题作文合集 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 群每日命题作文，冬兵中心向，更新中





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 命题：黑人的胜利

之一：

不、不行的……

他痛苦而困惑的低吟着。男人的阴茎、不可思议的凶器、猎杀猛兽的长矛，突突地跳动着，捅开肉体，一直往他肠子里扎进去。太深了。梦呓一样漂浮的呻吟取代了赞叹，他漂亮的绿色眼睛直直地望着视线虚无的前方。矫健的黑豹从宫廷繁复华美的帘幕背后跳出来，画壁上镶嵌的金珠宝石在簌簌作响。怎么会有这样的东西呢。瓦坎达的女子是怎样在被这样的东西穿刺之后还能为他生育后嗣的呢。

国王向前挺进，他的腹部又传来一股深刻、难以言喻的戳刺感，有什么东西被打开了，特查拉的手按在他小腹上，像是能触摸到那柔软、湿润的内脏，它像花蕊一样舒展开来，将从没有人探寻过的密处都心甘情愿地奉献在他的阴茎下。

从来没有人插到过这么深吧。国王在他耳边轻声说。从来没有人进到过你这里……现在它是属于我的。

他双膝一软，几乎要跪倒在地。身后的男人抱紧了他的腰，他感觉到地面在摇晃，双脚变得软绵绵的，身体像是失去了重量，被深入、稳定地贯穿在国王的性器上。


	2. Chapter 2

之二：

“巴恩斯先生抽到的签是：与场中最耀眼的人嘴对嘴喝酒。”幻视将抽签惩罚念出来，看着他的同伴们，不太明白他们为什么全都一口酒喷了出来，像是想笑，又赶紧正襟危坐，一个个整理起仪表来。

美国队长自豪地梳理了一下他金子般的短发，挺了挺自己的胸肌。钢铁侠扶了一下鼻梁上反光的大墨镜。黑豹转动着手指上硕大发亮的王室戒指。黑寡妇只是简单地抹了一下自己的红发，就有无尽的女性魅力和光彩从她美丽的脸上露出来。连红女巫的指间也亮起了一团小火苗。幻视觉得自己也应该做点什么，于是默默地擦亮了额头上的宝石。

巴基端着酒杯，笑眯眯地环视了众人一圈，举杯遥敬，然后走到了独眼龙局长的面前。

“我……我？”尼克·弗瑞不可思议地看着他手下的士兵，指了指自己的鼻梁，还有他黝黑的肤色。“别这样冬兵，我可是个老头子了。”

“闪闪发亮的老头子。”巴基笑了，铁手指点点局长的光头。他仰头喝下一大口红酒，然后将那散发着水果香气的柔软嘴唇覆盖在黑人的唇上。


End file.
